Anything for You
by Rinoa Heartilly Leonhart
Summary: Songfic one shot sobre los sentimientos de Maya y Mitsuomi. ¿Lograrán aclarar sus ideas e intentarlo de nuevo? ¡Averiguadlo leyendo!


Un pequeño sonfic que escribí en el 2006 de mi pareja de anime favorita; Mitsuomi y Maya, con la canción "I'd do anything" de Simple Plan. Está tal como lo dejé, pero volveré a repasarlo, no sea que se me haya pasado alguna tilde o coma. xD

Es mi primera subida aquí después de muchos años sin atreverme, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo. xD

Disclaimer: Tenjou Tenge, así como sus personajes, en éste caso, Maya y Mitsuomi, pertenecen a Oh! Great (-Sama *_*), ya me gustaría que, como mínimo, Maya fuese mía. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Anything for you...<strong>

Estaba sentada en el que antaño fue su lugar favorito, en el cual sus escarceos escolares le resultaban un auténtico placer y necesidad.

Contemplaba el ocaso, sumida en sus pensamientos... No podía imaginarse que "su principal pensamiento" en ése instante hacía lo mismo...

_Another day is goin' by  
>I'm thinking about you all the time<br>But you're out there  
>And I'm here waiting<br>_

Inconscientemente preparaba mentales "discursos" que utilizar en las tiernas y hipotéticas situaciones que ella misma imaginaba... Cuando pudiese verle y hablar con él... Cuando él volviese a reclamar su incondicional amor... Ése amor mútuo que siempre se profesaron pero que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de darse...

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
>Cause so many things were left unsaid<br>But now you're gone  
>And I can't think straight<em>

A decir verdad ella se mostraba un poco fría con él, y tampoco respondía a las verbales muestras de afecto que él le dedicaba... Todo producto del miedo... De la sensación de vacío y soledad interminable que ella sentía cada vez que pensaba que era todo tan difícil...

Una punzada de inesperanza la sacudió, pero su carácter naturalmente optimista tomó una decisión.

_This could be the one last chance  
>To make you understand, yeah<em>

No... Definitivamente, y por muy poco propicia que le fuese la situación, obligaría a la suerte a sonreírle... ¿El método empleado? La lucha, como siempre...

_I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Cause somehow I can't<br>Put you in the past  
>I'd do anything<br>Just to fall asleep with you  
>Will you remember me<br>Cause I know I won't forget you_

Todos esos recuerdos... Todos los momentos que vivieron juntos... De ningún modo iba a dejar que pasasen a la posteridad sólo como éso, recuerdos. Los haría revivir, como en sus más esperanzados deseos.

_Together we broke all the rules  
>Dreamin' of droppin' out of school<br>And leave this place  
>And never come back<em>

Se preguntaba qué pensaría él... ¿Seguiría deseando estar junto a ella...? Ella conocía sus miedos... que al tiempo se manifestaban como sus dudas... Y eso hacía que en ella cundiese el pánico...

Ella era consciente de que siempre esperaría por él... Pero no tenía tan claro de si él haría lo mismo por ella...

_So now, maybe after all these years  
>If you miss me, have no fear<br>I'll be here  
>I'll be waitin'<em>

No quería... No podía... Tanto era lo que lo amaba... Quizá nunca tendría otro momento para hacérselo saber... Si ahora se lo decía... Quizá... Quizá él podría volver a ella...

Porque ella creía merecer ésa oportunidad...

_This could be the one last chance  
>To make you understand<br>And I just can't let you  
>Leave me once again, yeah<em>

Cualquier cosa... Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él... Siempre lo había estado, pero quizá no se lo había hecho saber a él como debía... Esta vez sería diferente... Podrían estar juntos... Compartirlo todo... Amarse sin restricciones...

_I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Cause somehow I can't<br>Put you in the past  
>I'd do anything<br>Just to fall asleep with you  
>Will you remember me<br>Cause I know I won't forget you_

No había ya nada más en su mente... Sólo él... Su imagen... Su voz... Su presencia... Se había apoderado de ella, haciendo que fuese donde fuese, él pareciese estar ahí cuando ella ponía una de sus manos sobre su pecho y sentía latir su propio corazón.

_I close my eyes  
>And all I see is you<br>I close my eyes  
>I try to sleep<br>I can't forget you_

Na na na  
>Na na na<br>And I'd do anything for you  
>Na na na<br>Na na na naaaaaaaa

Tan sumida en sus utópicos pensamientos estaba que pasó por alto para ella el notar la cálida silueta que llevaba un rato observándola, deleitándose con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cualquier cosa... Cualquier cosa que hiciese por ella y por conservar y hacer florecer ese amor iba a ser poco... No quería perderla... Se había dado cuenta: Tenía miedo. Más del que había tenido en toda su vida, a pesar de haberse visto involucrado en todo tipo de situaciones arriesgadas y peligrosas.

_I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Cause somehow I can't<br>Put you in the past  
>I'd do anything<br>Just to fall asleep with you_

Decidió acercarse a ella de nuevo. Sus piernas, temerosas, comenzaron a flexionarse, casi como si danzasen al son de una atrayente melodía, haciéndolo caminar, conduciéndole hasta la más bella y harmoniosa canción que había disfrutado jamás: Ella.

_To fall asleep with you  
>With you, yeah<br>I'd do anything  
>To fall asleep with you<br>I'd do anything  
>There's nothing I won't do<br>I'd do anything  
>To fall asleep with you<br>I'd do anything  
>Cause I know I won't forget you<em>

Estaban tan cerca... Podían sentirse el uno al otro... El deseo de amarse era tan fuerte y puro que los delataba.

Cuando él estaba estirando los brazos para rodear su esbelta cintura, ella se irguió, y rápida cual centella lo abrazó, sepultando su rostro en el pecho de su anhelado amor, que no dudó un instante en rodearla con sus brazos.

Un abrazo que pareció durar horas, habiendo durado sólo escasos segundos, pues las ansias de amarse eran tales que ya no pudieron resistirlas más.

Un beso fue lo que los transportó a otro mundo, su mundo... Ése lugar que se encontraba en sus corazones, donde siempre estaban el uno junto al otro y donde todo era sencillo y placentero sólo por compartirlo con quien amaban.

* * *

><p>Espero que guste a quien lo lea, muchas gracias por leerlo, y espero recibir algún review con opiniones o pedradas. xD<p>

¡Besos!


End file.
